Born This Way
by SavageauthorAJ
Summary: This is a George Lopez fic. Max and Ricky are 16 and have been together for only a few months. They have been very careful to keep it a secret until the time is right. But when George finds them making out it causes a fight that might pull apart the family. Will the two teens be allowed to be themselves or will they have to runaway? ONESHOT


**Born This Way**

George Lopez arrived home early from work after a disastrous day at the factory. The factory would have to be shut down for almost a week because of a small fire that Ernie accidentally set. As he entered the house he almost tripped over 16 year old Max's backpack. "Damn it Max How many times do I tell you not to leave your bag here!" He yelled.

He waited to hear a response, but after a few seconds he tried again. "Max!" Get down here Know!". Still there was no response. He then started making his way up the Stairs to his sons room. When he reached the top he heard some loud music coming from inside.

He opened the door to yell at his son when he saw him making out with his best friend Ricky. They were both shirtless and hadn't discovered that they were being watched. "Max!" George Yelled finally getting his sons attention.

Max and Ricky quickly got to there feet. They tried there best to act as if nothing happened. "Dad, its not what it looks like, Ricky was just helping me with something" Max stated with a weak smile.

"He's telling the truth Mr. Lopez" Ricky said trying to put his shirt back on.

"I don't want to hear it Ricky I want you out of this House right know!" George yelled Furiously.

"But Dad" Max tried to say but was quickly cut of by his Father yelling

"No, buts I want him out and I better never see him again!" George yelled again.

"It's okay Max its better if I go" Ricky said finishing putting his shirt on.

George's anger was building and he grabbed Ricky's arm and forced him out of the room and down the stairs. It was at that moment that Angie arrived home. She quickly wondered what all the noise was.

"Dad, Stop you can't do this!" Max yelled following him down the stairs.

"It was then The All paused as they saw Angie standing at the bottom of the stairs. "George whats going on?" She asked.

"I came home to find Max Making out with Ricky! That's whats going on!" George yelled still holding on to Ricky's arm.

"Dad, your going crazy why are you doing this. It was just kissing" Max asked with tears still falling from his eyes.

"Because you are not gay. Nor will I allow it!" George yelled.

"Dad you have no Idea what I feel for him. I am gay and I know I should have said something long before this happened. But you can't stop us from being together. I love him and he loves me. You don't have a problem with gay people why when it comes to me that your like this?" Max asked trying not to cry.

"Because those people are not my son. I don't want to hear that your in love with another boy! Go to your room NOW!" George yelled.

"mom you have to say something" Max pleaded.

"listen to your father will talk about this later" Angie managed to say.

Max just looked at his mother with tears streaming down his face. 'How could she just say that I thought she would understand' Max Thought.

Max raced up to his room as his father forced Ricky out. He fell onto his bed and grabbed his pillow which he bared his face in and began to cry. His father rejected him and His mother couldn't even look at him. How could they just hurt him?

Before to long the tears stopped and Max new that there was only one thing he could do. That was to leave. Max got out of bed and walked over to his desk to write a letter saying goodbye. When he finished he folded it up and placed it on his bed.

"If they don't want to accept me then fine" Max said softly wiping the remaining tears from his know red eyes.

Max pulled a duffel bag from his closet and gathered some clothes from his dresser and piled it in the bag. As he finished he grabbed his wallet and opened his window.

He took one last look at his room and made his way out the window. He stepped carefully onto the roof and made his way to the edge of it. He had done this many times before so it wasn't a problem for him to jump to the grass below. He then ran until he was out view of the house and then walked towered Ricky's place.

**Back At The House**

"I can't believe this Angie. This can't be happening. This is the last thing I expected from Max. It has to be Ricky fault!" George yelled.

"I don't think it's anyone's fault George. I'm just as shocked as you are, but we have to accept this or he'll just hate us and leave the first chance he gets and then will never see him" Angie said trying to com her husband down.

"Accept what Angie? I can't deal with this if he leaves then he leaves I just don't care anymore" George said leaving the room.

Angie just let out a sad sigh and went upstairs to talk to Max. She knocked and went in to find her son was gone. She saw the folded note that laid on his bed. She picked it up opening it in the process. She then began to read.

**Mom & Dad,**

**I never thought I would be I would be rejected for being myself. I had to leave. I have to be myself. I won't come home even if you find me. Not until I know that you can accept me for who I am. **

**Max**

Angie dropped the letter and began to cry softly. She never thought that things would come to this. Max had always been attracted to girls from such a young age. What changed? 'Why hadn't I just said something before this got out of hand' Angie thought.

It was then that George entered the room. Without saying anything Angie picked up the letter and held it out for him read.

It took a moment for George to read it. "I can't believe I caused this" George said softly leaving the room. He just didn't know why he acted the way he did. He then remembered something that he had forgotten a long time ago. When he was 12 he and Ernie were curious about kissing. But they had no girls to try it on so they made a quick decision to try kissing each other. But before they got to far Benny barged in the room. She Had a fit and through Ernie out. It took a month before he could see him again.'She was so closed minded I can't be that way or I'll lose Max for good'

George thought.

It was then that Benny walked through the sliding glass door and Headed toward the fridge. "Whats got your panties in a bunch?" She asked oping a beer.

"Max ran away because I over reacted when I found him making out with Ricky" George said bluntly. He didn't care she would find out anyway.

"Well, good for him" Benny said drink away the can of beer.

"Good for him! Qu'e Loca good for him! When you found me and Ernie practicing kissing you freaked out.

"Well, George .You with your big head and Ernie with his ears and everything else. You would stand out more then already did. Now Max and Ricky That's any young girls dream" Benny said taking another swig from her beer.

"Mom!" George yelled.

"Well it's true. I remember when I was in school and" Benny tried to say when George headed out the door calling out for Angie.

"Angie we need to go to Ricky's" He yelled as he headed out the door.

**Elsewhere**

Max arrived at Ricky's place just under 20 minutes. Ricky lived alone he was emancipated a year ago and Had a small apartment just a mile from Max's place. He knocked on the door which was quickly answered by Ricky. "Max, are you okay? Do your parents know that your here? He asked

"No, I left I couldn't stay there knowing what they think of us. I don't want to lose you" Max Said beginning to to cry again. Ricky pulled him into a hug and brought him inside.

"You never would have lost me. I would have stolen you away. I love to much to give you up to anybody" Ricky said giving Max a kiss on the cheek.

They both took a seat on a near by couch and held each other tight. "How long do you think it will be before your parents come here?" Ricky asked.

"It depends on how much they care about me it could be anytime or it could be never" Max said softly.

"What if we can't get them to understand" Ricky asked.

Then well leave and start a new life somewhere. That is if you come with me?" Masked asked softly.

"I'll follow you anywhere you go"Ricky said pulling Max into a deep kiss. Before the Kiss got to far there was a knock at the door.

Ricky got up to check who it was. He opened the door to let in Max's Parents. Angie wanted to give Max a hug but could see how hurt he still was. She took a seat in a love seat with George across from the sofa. Ricky took a seat next to Max.

There was pure silence between the four of them until Angie began to speak. "Max, I can see that we hurt you. We just never thought that you would be ...gay. You were so interested in girls when you younger that it was shocking. I over reacted and I am sorry. It's just hard for me to understand" Angie said softly.

"Hard for you to understand?" Max yelled getting up from the couch. "You know how long it took for me to understand myself. I through myself in relationships with girls just so others wouldn't think I was anymore different then I already was. I hurt myself and even tried to kill myself, because I couldn't deal with myself. I even hurt Ricky! But no matter what I did or said to him he stood by my side, until I was ready. Over all I wasn't close to being ready to tell you because I thought the worse. So I really don't want to hear that it's hard for you to understand!" Max yelled as tears streamed down his face.

Ricky took Max's hand and brought him back to the couch. Max bared his face into Ricky's chest. As Ricky held him tight. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded it's just an adjustment" Angie said softly sobbing. "I just want to know one thing. Why Ricky?".

Max was taken aback at the question. It was one he never thought about. "He's always been there for me. Even thought we caused problems together he always had a way of making me feel better. Like before I pushed Ricky away in the beginning and he stayed away until I called him back to me. I just love him" Max said kissing Ricky on the cheek.

"Mr. and Ms. Lopez I've caused you a lot of trouble and I mean a lot of trouble. But I want you to know that I love Max. I love him more then anyone else on the planet. I would never hurt him. What happened earlier was something that I regret. I just want me and Max to be together" Ricky said still holding onto Max.

"I've kept quiet all this time because I was afraid I might lose my temper again. I just thought that this was a phase. But watching how attentive you are to each other I know that I was wrong. I was taught some bad things when I was younger things that I know are wrong. Max, If you want to be with Ricky that's fine with me. But Ricky if you ever hurt Max it will be the last thing you will ever do" George said with lite smile.

"Really dad, how about you mom?" Max asked existed but at the same time cautious.

"I'm okay with it. In fact I really happy that you two boys find Love" Angie said with a smile.

Max went over and hugged his Mom and Dad. "How about we go home?, I still have homework to do" Max said with a laugh.

"Sounds good with me, Ricky your welcome anytime" George said.

"Thanks Mr. Lopez" Ricky said pulling Max into a kiss.

"Off course with Max's door open and limited time here alone" George added.

"Dad!" Max yelled.

The family was given a major blow. But together they managed to get past it. After all Max and Ricky were Born this way.

**END**

**Thats the end of the story. Almost 4mounths in the making I finally finished it. I hope you all read and Enjoy this. Please Review too thanks :)**


End file.
